Project:Chat/Logs/17 July 2017
11:59 Ranger. 11:59 yep 11:59 Just Ranger 11:59 Assassin branch 11:59 ye but he can just use his drones to block bullets 11:59 Ultimate weakness 11:59 like every other tanks 11:59 So 11:59 the ranger bullets are quick, boy 11:59 Lets find weaknesses 11:59 Assassin Branch 12:00 no 12:00 Fast Rammers 12:00 hunter branch 12:00 That too 12:00 High DPS/RoF tanks 12:00 crowd control tanks 12:00 Area Denial Tanks is what i call them. 12:00 factory 12:00 Is it that OP, then? 12:00 area denial would be more like bomber 12:00 Actually, most of the overseer branch can beat it 12:01 Then comes Destroyer Branch 12:01 It's quite weak, if you think about it 12:01 Yep 12:01 Hel 12:01 its balanced if u think about it 12:01 Not for a tier 4 12:01 well 12:01 I can think of a few tanks that cant beat it 12:01 ranger aint that good at all 12:01 yet it tier 4 12:02 Smasher Branch, and Trapper Branch. Das about it. 12:02 Maybe a few more 12:02 c="#44c4ff" Octo Trapper 12:02 Meh. 12:02 then 12:02 it would be a good trapper branch counter ig? 12:02 "Octo Trapper" 12:02 Trapper Dominator 12:02 That's trapper dominator, basically 12:03 but with less health 12:03 yeah 12:03 and knockbakc reduction 12:03 and less damage 12:03 and size 12:03 pretty much a nerf of trapper dominatort 12:03 *dominator 12:03 Anyways 12:03 well 12:03 Who wants to RP? 12:03 at least octo trapper would have bigger traps 12:04 sWow taco way to change the subject. 12:04 Chat died i guess 12:04 Rip 12:04 me 12:05 RP? 12:05 i'egg I have no clue 12:05 sure 12:05 AC? 12:05 no 12:05 Wanna rP? 12:05 waf about a rb 12:05 wait 12:05 I'm playing 12:05 AC, i have a new idea, 12:05 Ill tell you in PM 12:05 (mindblown) (done3) 12:05 i love GIFs 12:06 Dont spam them too much 12:06 ok 12:06 Otherwise (40keks) 12:06 I mean kicks 12:07 four hundred thousand kicks 12:07 i mean dicks 12:07 four hundred thousand dicks 12:07 NO!!! 12:07 I mean licks 12:07 i mean picks 12:07 I mean ticks 12:07 i mean sticks 12:07 i mean stick 12:07 rekt 12:07 pecked 12:07 I mean ricks 12:07 i mean mickey mouse (grin) 12:07 I mean Weed 12:08 we are all 12:08 from 12:08 a cow 12:08 wel 12:08 some of us 12:08 not all 12:08 im from a blue triangle nest 12:09 I mean Mothership 12:09 not ozun :3 12:09 Ozzie Ozun Oldun Ozzal Old-man 12:09 (jk) 12:10 Ozziene 12:10 (grin) 12:10 Ozziene is now Ozun 12:10 (isthisaemote) 12:10 Dislike Remedy 12:10 Ozzie Ozun Oldun Ozzal Old-man AKA Ozziene 12:10 POOR OLD MAN 12:11 JK 12:11 Ozzal Old-Man 12:11 does anyone want to see someone punch a wall? 12:11 *goes away to rek noobs* 12:11 (rekt2) 12:12 (rekt) 12:13 (rekt3) 12:13 (rage2) 12:13 (blush) 12:13 Hi 12:13 hi 12:14 hOI 12:15 "This is not Blush Simulator 2017 this is Diep.io Wiki Chat" 12:15 (blush) 12:15 (xd) 12:15 (Time for the RP_ 12:15 (mk) 12:15 /announce Dubstep Dishwasher 12:17 What do you call a submarine that plays dubstep when it's on fire? 12:17 (A dubmarine) 12:17 (disappointed) 12:17 (really now?) 12:17 Livewire: c="lime"*washing dishes* 12:17 It's called a Cyclops 12:17 (beat me to it) 12:17 (rekt2) 12:18 idk 12:18 Kelvin: *sipping a beer* 12:18 Livewire: When will he come...? 12:19 Kelvin: Who? 12:19 Livewire: c="lime"Oh nothing, 01:34 3sad5me 01:36 chap, is the cat a tacocat 01:36 nu, the cat is a popsicat 01:36 Hey... I know a popsicat... 01:36 My mind just entered a strange place for a second 01:36 but ye, I named the cat after an Alaskan town with a population of 430 01:37 ok 01:40 Guys 01:40 I have the sassafras theme 01:40 Cool 01:44 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 01:44 gr8 01:44 Ozun is alive 01:44 sAnd kicking 01:46 shttp://tinyurl.com/ycvestwd (no taco it isnt the sassafras theme) 01:46 Wat 01:46 you messed it up 01:47 gtg bye 01:47 Bye 01:48 Hello. 01:48 Zathsu 01:48 Yes, Taco? 01:48 Hold up 2017 07 17